The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Dieting is the practice of eating food in a regulated fashion to achieve or maintain a controlled weight. Examples of diets for promoting weight loss include low-fat, low-carbohydrate and low-calorie. Dieting is often combined with exercise in order to achieve or maintain a controlled weight. Person's participating in dieting programs often use a weight scale, pencil, paper and/or calculator for tracking progress associated with dieting. The caloric and nutritional information associated with foods for dieting may be retrieved from a book or other reference source.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.